


Oczy

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Demon!Dean, First poem, Love, M/M, castiel - Freeform, deanmon, otp, poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moje pierwsze dzieło, które tu publikuje. Mam nadzieje, że nie jest aż takie złe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oczy

**Author's Note:**

> Moje pierwsze dzieło, które tu publikuje. Mam nadzieje, że nie jest aż takie złe.

Jego oczy

Czarne, bezduszne

Wpatrzone we mnie.

Ale czy to prawda

Czy sen?

Szczypię się,

Lecz nie mogę się obudzić

Czuje jego oddech

Moje oczy wypełniają się łaską

Jest coraz bliżej

Jeśli to sen

Proszę

Niech się nie kończy.


End file.
